Lose My Breath
by justagirl8225
Summary: Dawn and Lita get a little bit more than they bargained for when they agree to let a friend play matchmaker. [Complete]
1. Part One

**Lose My Breath**

  
Disclaimer: I lay claim to nothing that is recognizable. Period.  
Spoilers: Yeah, sure..from me?  
Summary: Dawn and Lita get a little bit more than they bargained for when they agree to let a friend play matchmaker.  
Pairings: You'll see.  
Notes: No set timeline really, just the rosters are joined. Come to think of it, this story uses none of the present storylines (obviously). But, hm. How about before the whole Chris/Trish storyline. So just work with me, and we'll be okay. Also, the writing style is a tad different from my usual, but I wanted to try something different. 

... 

As the diva trio stood in one of the shops at the mall .. Lita glared, and Dawn pouted. 

But this time it was different. Rather than the redhead glaring at the brunette, their combined forces at one source. From the get go, Lita had tried to reason with Dawn, tried to tell her long time best friend that the whole notion of blind dates was ridiculous. For one, it never worked out and for two .. had the brunette taken a _really_ good look at the roster lately...? True yes, it worked for a select few. In fact, a few of their fellow diva's had confided that, dating someone on the roster was great. And yes, it did work out for a few, but for others .. it worked for awhile and then crumbled to the pit of dispair. Well _not_ entirely to the pit of dispair but close enough that it wasn't worth a second trip. 

Lita, of course, had been quick to bring up that point. 

But, to no avail, she didn't listen. She insisted that it would work out, that all Dawn and Lita had to do was trust her. And while the redhead remained against the notion .. Dawn had somehow had a change of heart. Damn her. 

"I am _not_ wearing .. " Hazel eyes narrowed, both at the garment in question then at the holder of said garment. "That."

Trish Stratus rolled her eyes, "Oh come off it Li, you'll look great in it!" The petite blonde held up the clingy red dress, again met with the same deadpan stare. "Li, come on! At least be reasonable..." Trish pouted playfully, and when that only caused Lita's eyes to narrow further, the blonde changed her tactics. "Dawn...? What do you think?"

Dawn Marie's shoulders lifted in a shrug. By her estimates, they had been in this store for the past half hour at least .. arguing over the same stupid dress. Trish was all for it, Lita was not. Neither was budging on their view .. and Dawn's patience was wearing thin.

"I think it-"

"I don't care." Lita interrupted crisply. "I'm not wearing it, and that's final."

"Liiiita." Trish whined, stomping her foot like a five year old whom had been denied candy. "Come on, if Molly agreed to it just a few weeks ago, why can't you?"

"You paid her Trish." The redhead cocked an eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip. "And a lot, I might add, but...? Those tricks won't work with me. I'm not wearing it."

The petite blonde crossed her arms over her chest, "You're impossible!"

Lita shot the blonde a 'duh' look. "You're lucky I'm even standing here right now, Patricia. This whole idea is just lame!"

Trish, in a mature gesture, stuck out her tongue. "Then why is she here?"

Hazel eyes turned accusingly to Dawn Marie. "Good question Dawn, ole buddy, ole pal .. just why are we here?"

"Because it's different...? Because it's fun...?" Dawn began smoothly, tucking back a strand of hair. "Maybe because between the two of us, we haven't tasted a real social life in who knows how long..?"

"So?"

The brunette Diva rolled her eyes, "So? Lita, I don't know about you, but I want to have fun. And yeah, maybe I haven't been on a blind date in who knows how long, but .. "

"You're desperate and willing to try almost anything...?"

Dawn shook her head, "Face it Li, we're both jaded, cynical, I mean .. look at us before and look at us now. At the rate we're going..we're gonna die as old maids."

The redheaded Diva scoffed in disbelief, "I don't think so Dawn."

Dawn raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "Oh?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Just because we aren't seeing anyone right now-"

"And we haven't been in a relationship with anyone for almost a year."

"Doesn't mean we're going to die old maids."

Trish bit her lower lip, stepping back on her heels. "So does that mean you'll wear the dress...?"

The redhead turned her attention to the blonde, "No."

"But-"

"Let me think about it..." The redhead rolled her eyes, turning her back on the blonde Diva. "No."

Trish opened her mouth to retort, closed it and thought. Trish knew that yes, Lita was against the whole notion. She knew that, yes, the chances of Lita agreeing to it from the get go were slim to none. Trish couldn't blame Lita for thinking like that, but still. The redhead was standing here now, had agreed to go to the mall with herself and Dawn to pick out something. They had already set up the appointments at the beauty salon, and Lita had consented to getting her hair done. The redheaded fireball had done so, and agreed to everything thus far, including the date itself. Even if Trish hadn't spilled any details as to where they were going .. or mentioned that they would be going seperately. So, why in the blue hell, was she being so stubborn now? The petite blonde set the dress back on the rack, smoothed down the front of her blouse and set the redheaded Diva with a fixed look.

"Then, why did you agree to go on this double blind date?"

That question, momentairly rendered the redheaded Diva speechless. 

... 

One hour later found Dawn and Lita, side by side, in plush chairs. Their feet were currently soaking in a foot bath, while expert technicians were working on their nails. On either Diva's face was a green mask, and both Diva's had their hair underneath a dryer. Trish, meanwhile, sat opposite them; a magazine in her possession. The petite blonde was flanked by two garment bags, a bag with four shoeboxes and two new purses. Somehow, between herself and Dawn, the had managed to at least talk Lita into buying a dress. Granted, it wasn't the clingy red one .. but a more .. 'reasonable' black one. Little did the redhead realize that, Trish had made sure the black dress was three sizes too big, while the saucy little red number was hidden in Dawn's garment bag. Both Trish and Dawn knew that Lita wouldn't appreciate it .. but neither of them cared at that point. Dawn, meanwhile, had taken all of five minutes to decide on her own attire for the evening. 

In the redhead's words..the outfit was the epitome of Dawn. 

The dress was a two piece, though held together at the sides by sequined fabric. Just enough, but not a lot so that it showed off the smooth expanse of Dawn Marie's midrift. The skirt of the dress was angled, flaring to just above her left knee while the right side cut decently at her mid-thigh. The top, showed enough of her but not enough to be considered outright tasteless. After it all, it was only a blind date. After Dawn had settled on her attire, Lita and Trish had continued to argue over the redhead's attire. That in turn, lead to the brunette sneaking out to look at shoes. So, while Trish and Lita continued to argue, the brunette took it upon herself to acquire the proper heeled shoes for the evening. Tasteful, not trashy of course .. it was a blind date. Trish wasn't pimping them out, and getting Lita out on the town in that red dress would be problem enough. 

"Trish...?" Lita frowned, almost causing the technician at her side to tumble into the swirling foot bath. "Hellllooooo? Earth to Stratus?"

The petite blonde spared a glance, "Yes?"

"Where are we going for this stupid date?"

Trish shrugged nonchalantly, cool eyes regarding the magazine again. "You'll find out."

The redhead huffed, "Thanks a lot blondie."

"Oh relax." Trish waved it off, setting the magazine aside after she had regarded her spot. "It's just a date-"

"A blind date."

"Whatever, it's only a date."

"A double blind date."

"Right."

"This is a double date .. right?"

"..."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "That's it, I'm not going."

"Yes, you are."

"But-"

"You're going." Dawn stated with an authoritative air. "That's final."

"But-"

"Nope, sorry." Trish quipped easily as she picked up her magazine. "Reservations have been made .. you're going."

"But-"

"You're going." Dawn and Trish stated in unison. "Stop arguing."

Lita scowled. "Fine."

"..."

"But-"

The magazine was set down calmly. Trish smoothed her blouse, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled sweetly to the technician as she requested a moment with the redhead.

"You're going. Stop arguing about it, because it's no use. It's a blind date, not your death sentence so just lighten up and enjoy this expensive spa treatment that _I'm_ paying for."

"I hate you."

"I know." Trish tossed her hair over her shoulder, blowing a kiss to the redhead before she resumed her seat across from her. "You'll thank me later." 

... 

Afer that, no further words were spoken. Everytime the redhead tried to speak .. Dawn or Trish would fix her with a look. A look that meant, complain and die. Lita understood it all too well, because she had damn near perfected that look. So it figured that now, they would use it against her. At one point, Lita sullenly agreed that she was enjoying the pampering. But, that was all she agreed to. She was still against the whole date notion, even as she sat ..rather impatiently..as the stylist teased her re-touched red locks. Beside her, Dawn was instructing the stylist on what to do and what she should absolutely not do. That stylist looked to be in fear, but got over it soon enough. An for her part, Trish was sitting across from them again .. with the same magazine in hand. It was also then, that the petite blonde informed them, their dates would be at the hotel suite at 7:00 p.m. sharp. To the redhead, it meant a window of three hours to think of a way out of it. To Trish and Dawn, it meant a window of three hours to somehow ruin the black dress and get Lita into the red one. 

Trish had excused herself twice during the makeovers. Once to use the restroom and the second instance to make a phone call. Upon her return from the phone call, Dawn was finished and sitting primly waiting for the petite blonde. Lita, on the other hand, was arguing with her stylist for the fifth time about her hair. It was at that moment that, Dawn and Trish decided to intervene. The two Diva's circled the redhead and the stylist, Dawn tilting her head in an inquisitive manner while she met Trish's equally inquiring gaze in the mirror. They looked at the stylist, then at the up-do that Lita was sporting. Her red locks were curled, but not overly so. Most of it was piled atop her head, spilling out of a loose bun. The remaining strands were framing her face, with three trailing down the back of her neck. Lita sported a frown, the stylist a look of defeat. Finally, after a tense moment, Trish and Dawn gave the verdict. Much to her chagrin, they took the stylist's side. 

Damn them both.

* * *

_Author notes: _

Short series-ish, 6 parts max. One chapter to each date, next chapter to cover the pre-date prep. 


	2. Part Two

**Lose My Breath**

  
Disclaimer: I lay claim to nothing that is recognizable. Period.  
Spoilers: Yeah, sure..from me?  
Summary: Dawn and Lita get a little bit more than they bargained for when they agree to let a friend play matchmaker.  
Pairings: You'll see.  
Notes: No set timeline really, just the rosters are joined. Come to think of it, this story uses none of the present storylines (obviously). But, hm. How about before the whole Chris/Trish storyline and tossing the public break-up with Matt in earlier. So just work with me, and we'll be okay. Also, the writing style is a tad different from my usual, but I wanted to try something different.  
Thank you to those who reviewed! Responses to follow the chapter. 

... 

After they had finished at the mall spa, the three Diva's made their way back to the hotel. A late lunch was taken in the hotel's resturant; Lita griping every chance she got about her hair. At one point, both Trish and Dawn told her to shut up and deal with it. But, they got through lunch, managed not to ruin the hairstyles and Trish decided they should start getting ready. By the time they had left the mall and picked up make-up on the way back to the hotel it was 4:00 in the afternoon. Lunch had taken a bit longer then expected and it was already going on 6:00. Bags were unpacked, dresses laid out upon the beds; Trish took inventory of the recently purchased make-up and of their make-up kits. And while the petite blonde was doing that, she left Dawn and Lita to their own devices in the bedroom. The living room area of the hotel suite was serene, purses waiting simply on the coffee table. The bathroom was peaceful as Trish sorted through the make-up.

In the bedroom, however, was utter chaos. 

Trish pursed her lips in annoyance, expelling a calming breath before she left the peace of the bathroom. Out of courtesy, she knocked before entering the bedroom; the petite blonde not entirely surprised at the scene she was met with. She coughed to get their attention, waiting until the two combatants broke their heated stare down. 

"Is something wrong?"

Lita, in a dress that was three sizes too big, placed her hands on her hips. "Is something wrong?" She mimicked dryly, "The dress is three sizes too big, guess that means I can't go."

Trish batted her eyelashes innocently, tucking back a strand of hair. "I thought you didn't want to go in the first place.."

The redhead rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Not the point Stratus. I just wasted money on a dress that _I_ can't wear."

Dawn let out a patient sigh, her dress resting untouched on the bed. "I guess this means we'll have to cancel then.." The brunette bit back a smirk, the lightest twinkle in her eyes. "It's a shame really ... I mean, Li, we haven't done this in so long and I _was_ looking forward to it."

Hazel eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And? Just have Trish take my place."

Trish smiled in triumph, hiding it as soon as Lita turned her attention to her. "Nope..sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that."

The redheaded Diva crossed her arms, "Why not?"

The petite blonde rolled her eyes, tossing her hair smoothly over her shoulder. "If you must know .. I have a date."

An eyebrow raised, "That so...? So he make the first move, or did you?"

Trish shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "I don't think that's your business, but..neither of us did. We've been dating for a week or so already."

Lita nodded, her eyes softening a moment. "I hope it works out for you.." she stated honestly. "You deserve to be happy Trish.."

A warm smile lit up the petite blonde's face. "Thank you Li .. you deserve to be happy too.."

Dawn nodded her agreement, moving to the closet then. "She's right Li .. which is why you're going."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "I have nothing to-"

"Ah...but you do!" Trish proclaimed then, as she joined Dawn by the closet door. "Never fear .. Trish and Dawn are here!"

Lita sat back on the bed, looking on with mock anticipation. "I'm _so_ relieved.."

Dawn and Trish exchanged a look, before the brunette flung the door open. For her part, Trish removed the garment bag while Dawn occupied herself with getting dressed. Trish had calculated they would need fifteen minutes to get the make-up on. That meant that she and Dawn had a little under thirty minutes to get Lita into the dress. The petite blonde carefully removed the dress from the garment bag, tucking the empty bag back into the closet before she faced the inquistive redhead. Not entirely to her surprise, Lita's face went from one of disdain to one of terror to one that promised bodily harm. All within the timespan of five seconds. So far so good as the redhead hadn't moved from the bed. 

... 

Lita's attention shifted between the three, that being the dress and her two friends. She didn't understand what had possessed the blonde Diva to buy the dress, nor why Dawn had agreed to the stupid dress. Lita also questioned why they didn't just respect her wishes on the issue. Given yes, she appreciated the gesture .. but that wasn't the point. 

"I thought I told you earlier .." Lita began calmly, "I am _not_ under any circumstances, wearing _that_ dress."

Trish held the dress to the side, looking from it to the redhead. "What's wrong with it?"

Lita huffed, "What's wrong with it? Trish.." The redhead expelled an exhasperated sigh. "It's not me."

Dawn spared a look as she carefully maneuvered her dress on. "I think it looks good and so what if isn't you...?" Her shoulders lifted marginally, as she slipped the straps up. "Maybe that's what you need, a change of pace."

Trish nodded her agreement, speaking up before the redhead could utter a word in retort. "You didn't even try it on Li .. I mean, honestly? What is _so_ bad about this dress?"

The redhead moved from the bed, shifting her weight back as she critiqued the dress. "For one, it's too .. well it's just not me."

"Why? Because it shows some skin?" Trish shook her head, it was just a halter top style dress..so what if it was short. "You have the body for it Li and-"

"Not the point." Lita interrupted smoothly. "It's not me."

Dawn smoothed down the skirt of her own dress, sending a look to Trish. "Why don't you go ahead and get ready .." She smiled winningly as Trish handed the red garment over, dark eyes regarding the redheaded Diva. "And I'll help you with the dress."

"There's nothing to help me with," Lita stated tartly as Trish made her escape. "I'm not wearing it, and I'm not going."

Dawn remained silent for the moment, setting the red dress down on the bed. She perched on the end of the bed, running a manicured nail along the comforter before she spoke. "Look, I don't know what your problem is with the dress, and I don't know why you're making such a fuss about this date. You used to be so carefree and easy going .. nothing bothered you. I can understand if you're still upset about whatever had happened between you and Matt, you have every right to be. But.." The brunette Diva raised a sculpted eyebrow, "What crawled up your ass and died?"

The redhead blinked in disbelief, "Excuse me?"

Dawn snorted, resting her palms flat on the bed. "You heard me...what the hell has been bugging you this much?"

Lita's lips pressed together in a thin line, her brow creasing in thought. "Its.. it's not just one thing and it's not anything .. I just-"

"Just what..?" Dawn prompted gently, "Come on Li, we've known each other for years now .. you can talk to me about anything, you know that."

Hesitantly, the redhead nodded. Not because Dawn was unfamiliar .. far from it .. just that, she wasn't exactly sure how to explain it all. Her lower lip was drawn between her teeth, the redhead chewing thoughtfully as she regarded her longtime friend. "I'm afraid."

The brunette Diva blinked at the short reply. "Li .. we all get afraid of something and honestly, I didn't think I'd hear it from someone who puts her body on the line to pick up a victory." Dawn smirked then, before her face resumed its previous seriousness. "And it's all about taking a chance..this isn't a long term commitment, it's just a date."

The redhead nodded, "Yeah but-"

"I don't mean to rush you two or anything.." Trish Stratus stuck her head through the doorway, looking between the two Diva's. "But, they're gonna be here in about fifteen minutes and you missy," She shot a pointed look to the redhead. "Still need to get dressed, not to mention we all need to put our pretty faces on."

Lita rolled her eyes goodnaturedly at the blonde, looking between Trish and the dress. "Alright .. fine .. you win." She tossed her hands in the air, an overdramatic sigh expelled as she moved from the bed. "I'll wear the dumb dress.."

The petite blonde all but beamed, "Good..and trust me, you won't regret it." She blew a kiss to the two Diva's before making her way back to the bathroom.

Dawn offered a bright smile to the redhead, "Well .. let's see how it looks on you."

Lita made a face, but removed the dress from the hanger anyway. "I've got more curves than the hanger so .."

The brunette Diva rolled her eyes, relieved though that the hardest part was over. The redhead was at least willing to wear the dress and go on the date. So far..so good. 

... 

Exactly ten minutes later found Lita at the mercy of Trish and the make up. The redhead insisted she could do the make-up herself, while Trish insisted on helping. Dawn, wisely stayed out of the crossfire, staking a small claim at the corner of the counter. Crossfire wasn't exactly the word to describe it though, it was more like a battle. The petite blonde was brandishing a mascara wand while Lita held a tube of lipstick. The brunette wasn't sure if they were preparing for battle or if they were actually going to apply the make-up to the redheaded Diva's face. Whatever the case, the brunette observed from the corner of her eye as Lita and Trish continued to argue over the shade of lipstick and what type of mascara to use. Dawn let out a patient sigh, scowling at the two when Trish nearly ruined the careful application of eyeliner. Lita argued then, that they could've just gotten the make-up done at the spa. Trish argued back that it was expensive enough and she had done enough already. Dawn voiced aloud, why the hell it mattered now when it was five minutes to date time. That shut both Trish and Lita up and subsequently the petite blonde handed over the 'duties' to the brunette. 

When Lita dared to ask why, Trish merely shrugged. Dawn pointed out, as she picked up the tube of lipstick, that their respective dates would be there soon. During the make-up applicaton, Lita managed to ask why Dawn wasn't nervous .. and in a round-about way .. admitting that she, herself, was nervous about the whole ordeal. The brunette only shrugged as she capped the eyeliner, and gently told the redhead to just relax. It was only a date. Dawn also touched up the redhead's up-do before she stepped back to admire her friend. An approving smile grew at the corners of Dawn's mouth, the brunette deeming the redhead more than satisfactory. To that, Lita rolled her eyes, but none the less allowed Dawn to usher her out of the bathroom. Trish informed them both that, their dates were on their way up. Or down, the petite blonde couldn't recall nor did it really matter. And so, as the tell tale knock at the door was heard, Trish stood; gesturing for Lita and Dawn to remain seated. It wasn't until Trish opened the door did one of the Diva's try to make a run for it. 

Someone was going to pay.

* * *

_Author notes: _

Just wondering now if I should make it a triple date ... put more discomfort on my favorite redhead..heh... anyway, review responses below. Thank you in advance for reviewing this chapter! 

**Review Responses:**

**CNIMBWM**: Yeah, I think I needed the mini-break from drama (shocker, lol). You'll find out which muse kicked in .. in the next chapter, lol. Thank you for the review!  
**Megan**: hehe, I haven't really used the blind date scenario so .. I figured if I'm gonna use it, I'll start small. Thank you for the review!  
**huntersgirl**: Oh you'll find out..bwahahaha, she won't be happy, I'll tell ya that much. Thank you for the review!  
**LegendThriller**: Thanks! Just a side trip (not related to any current story) until I get my wind back for others. Speaking of I'll be by to r&r your stories  
**Latisha C**: Thank you! It's a variation on an idea that's been used (blind date), and I just wanted to give it a shot.  
**Princess Hermione**: hehe, thanks! Good luck with your chapter!  
**Funky In Fishnet**: Thank you .. I know we mostly see the 'wrestling' side of things so I thought why not bring in another. I doubt things would ever happen like this but hey, it's fiction so why not. 


	3. Part Three

**Lose My Breath**

  
Disclaimer: I lay claim to nothing that is recognizable. Period.  
Spoilers: Yeah, sure..from me?  
Summary: Dawn and Lita get a little bit more than they bargained for when they agree to let a friend play matchmaker.  
Pairings: You'll see.  
Notes: No set timeline really, just the rosters are joined. Come to think of it, this story uses none of the present storylines (obviously). But, hm. How about before the whole Chris/Trish storyline and tossing the public break-up with Matt in earlier. So just work with me, and we'll be okay. Also, the writing style is a tad different from my usual, but I wanted to try something different.  
Thank you to: legendthriller, Latisha C., Princess Hermione, losing grip, Funky in Fishnet, iaera, randysgirl, cerenity, Megan, CNIMBWM, Evilution & litachk9 for the reviews!..I've got a feeling some of you are probably thinking, typical me eh? But well..I couldn't help myself. 

... 

Silence. Albeit, _tense_ silence, but that was the most accurate way to describe the current atmosphere of the hotel suite. 

Dawn and Trish, somehow managed to keep the redheaded Diva on the couch when she tried to bolt .. and their respective dates were still standing in the hallway. That was until, the brunette nearly sat on Lita, allowing the Canadian Diva to properly greet their callers. Trish Stratus smiled brightly, smoothing back a strand of hair that had come undone. She clasped her hands together in front of her, a near nervous smile on her face as she got closer to the door. 

"Hi guys!" She beamed to the three, "Won't you come in..?"

Chris Jericho sent his fellow Canadian a wink, entering the suite first. "You look absolutely stunning Patricia."

John Cena was next to cross the threshold, "Thanks again Trish."

Trish beamed to the two, sending a cautious look to the remaining male. "Aren't you coming in...?"

Randy Orton glared at John Cena's back. "You are going to pay for this."

John turned from his spot near the couch, "Look bro, all you said was.. you wanted a date with someone who had similar interests."

Lita snorted in disbelief, "I _highly_ doubt that he and I have anything in common."

Trish sent the redhead a serene smile, "Which is why it's a blind date Li .. you don't know that for sure, do you?"

The redheaded Diva rolled her eyes, "And I'm not going to find out, because I am _not_ going.." She waited a moment, hazel eyes flickering between Trish and her 'date'. "Of all people .. him? Trish, I thought you were my friend."

"Excuse me...?" Randy scowled at the redhead, "What makes you think that I want to go on this stupid date with you? I could have anyone -in the business or not- and believe me when I say? _You_ are the last person I want to see."

"Get over yourself Orton." Lita rolled her eyes, pointedly looking the other way. "News flash: You aren't God's gift to women."

Randy snorted, taking a step into the hotel suite. "I have the names and numbers of many women who would gladly tell you otherwise."

"And?" The redhead waved a dismissive hand. "That's supposed to impress me..? Sorry but-"

"Both of you.." Dawn Marie glanced between Randy and the redhead. "Shut up..Li? I love you but, get over it. It's a date, that's all. Trish was nice enough to arrange all of this and-"

"Nice enough to set me up with trash like that?" Lita glared at the blonde Canadian Diva. "Please."

"An' besides Orton." John Cena piped up from his spot on the arm of the couch. "All you said was, find me someone who has some similar interests..I passed that on to blondie over there an' she took care of the rest."

Randy rolled his eyes, jamming a hand into a pocket. "So..? That doesn't mean I should go through with this..I mean, look at her and look at me."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Randy smirked, "You figure it out. I'm gone."

"Actually.." Trish smoothed down the front of her dress, a pointed look sent between Randy and Lita. "Both of you are staying and do you want to know why? I'll tell you why. It took me I don't know how many phone calls and favors to pull off this date. It took money from _my_ pocket that I had been saving. So the least you can do is just go on this date. I'm not asking either of you to enjoy yourselves, just don't kill each other." The Canadian Diva huffed, "You don't want to talk to each other? Fine, I really don't care, but you're going, even if it means I have to handcuff you two together."

Lita scowled at her friend, "You wouldn't dare."

Trish raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Try me."

The redheaded Diva paused, looked between the threatening glares of Trish and Dawn..then dared to take a glance towards her date. In the end, she sat back, her arms crossed over her chest.

... 

Ten minutes later, and the six were assembled on the sidewalk. Trish and Chris were standing together and looking quite cozy. Dawn was grasping a single red rose in one hand, the other resting companionably on John's shoulder. Lita, meanwhile was on one side of Trish, while Randy was on the other side of John. All in all, the two looked miserable, but they had at least agreed to go on the date. But, only after there were more threats on Dawn and John's part. Trish had informed them in the elevator, that their drivers would be waiting when they got to the sidewalk. They had been waiting for five minutes already, and when someone started getting impatient .. Trish merely tossed her a look. Finally, the first of three cars pulled up the curb; Eddie Guerrero grinned from the driver's seat of his lowrider. 

Latino Heat wiggled his eyebrows at the three Divas. "What's up Mamacita's.."

Trish smiled to Eddie, then sent a look over to Dawn and John. "Your chariot has arrived."

Lita sent a pleading look to Dawn, all but asking the brunette to stay a few more minutes.

"Li..just relax." Dawn whispered beneath her breath, "Who knows..this might work out for you." The brunette Diva grinned, blowing a kiss to Trish and Lita before the lowrider sped off.

"Trish.." Lita began placidly, "Can you at least tell us where the night of hell is taking place?"

The blonde Diva shrugged, "You'll find out when your driver arrives."

The redheaded Diva opened her mouth to pester Trish more, when the second car pulled up to the curb. The passengers side window was rolled down, Jeff Hardy leaning out.

"Evenin' ladies.." He grinned charmingly to Trish and Lita, then a nod to Chris and Randy. "An' gentlemen."

The redhead let out a sigh of relief, while Randy just made a face.

"Go on Li." Trish nudged the redhead, a sweet smile on her face. "You can't stand here forever.."

Lita rolled her eyes, but got in the car all the same. Chris nearly shoved Randy in the vehicle, but soon enough..the reluctant duo was on their way.

"So..." Chris sent a look to his fellow Canadian. "Who's our driver?"

Trish batted her lashes innocently, fishing out car keys from her purse. "You are..Jeeves."

Chris rolled his eyes, but took the keys from her anyway. "Then, let's be off..Miss Daisy."

The blonde Diva giggled, "Well at least I did one thing right.."

"Oh?"

Trish nodded, "John actually asked if he could be Dawn's date..it was sooo sweet!"

Chris smirked, "I'll bet it was but .. uh Trish? Are you sure that sending the other two off was such a bright idea?"

"Well.." The blonde Diva bit her lower lip in thought. "I kinda asked John if he'd help me a little..and when he told me who it was, I thought ya know, well this is just great..Li's gonna kill me-"

"She still might do that."

"I know." Trish shrugged all the same, "But, John said it could work out..and I talked to Dawn about it, Dawn said don't worry just do it. Li would complain either way, so it really wouldn't make a difference."

Chris pondered that for a moment, "I suppose not..but Trish, Randy Orton and Lita? That's just absurd."

Trish blinked as she got into the car. "How do you figure?"

The blonde wrestler shot her a 'duh' look. "They're complete opposites."

Trish shrugged indifferently. "But, we don't know that Chris..I mean, John said that Randy was looking for someone with similar interests. I don't really know Randy but John does and-"

"But did you see how they reacted?"

"Yeah..so?" The Canadian Diva snorted, "Remember when Christian set the two of us up?"

"Your point?"

Trish raised an eyebrow, "No offense honey, but me and you? I never would've pictured it."

Chris scoffed, "Please Trish, everyone needs a little does of Y2J."

The blonde Diva shook her head, "You don't get it..I didn't think it'd work out but I took a chance and-"

"Yeah but, we're different from Lita and Randy."

Trish stuck out her tongue. "Would you let me finish? I'm not expecting that it will work out, but that doesn't mean it can't." 

... 

The car ride to the resturant was subsequently in silence. The strains of the radio the only noise as the two drove through the city. And even though tonight was really meant to be a date, both Trish and Chris were armed and ready. Trish had a two-way radio to connect with Jeff, while Chris had a two-way radio to connect with Eddie. Respectively, the drivers were supposed to check in every half hour to give an update on the dates. Trish was expecting chaos while Chris was expecting..well really, he wasn't expecting much as Trish had conned him into the idea. At any rate, Trish had set up the dates into two parts. First would be dinner, followed by a late movie. But, if the date didn't make it peacefully through dinner..the blonde Diva was prepared to resort to plan B. 

Just as Chris was about to place his order, his two way radio beeped for attention. The blonde man gave the waitress an apologetic smile, excusing himself to silence the wretched yellow machine. Trish watched on patiently, ordering out of habit for both of them. And when Chris returned, the waitress was gone .. and Chris relayed the information from Eddie. According to Latino Heat, the date was going well. Eddie had parked himself at a table in the corner of the resturant, close enough to see Dawn and John but not close enough to eavesdrop. In short, all was going well with Dawn and John, and so as they waited for their food; Trish and Chris eyed the second yellow radio. Sure enough, by the time the food arrived; the blonde Diva's radio beeped for attention. Trish excused herself from the table, holding the radio to her ear. 

Things weren't going quite as expected.

* * *

Author babble: In the midst of writing, I felt like I was rushing..maybe I am but I think it worked for the most part. Anyway, Dawn/John covered in the next chapter..Randy/Lita in the following. 


	4. Part Four

**Lose My Breath**

  
Disclaimer: I lay claim to nothing that is recognizable. Period.  
Spoilers: Yeah, sure..from me?  
Summary: Dawn and Lita get a little bit more than they bargained for when they agree to let a friend play matchmaker.  
Pairings: You'll see.  
Notes: No set timeline really, just the rosters are joined. Come to think of it, this story uses none of the present storylines (obviously). But, hm. How about before the whole Chris/Trish storyline and tossing the public break-up with Matt in earlier. So just work with me, and we'll be okay. Also, the writing style is a tad different from my usual, but I wanted to try something different.  
Sorry for taking this long with an update, I serve fickle muses! Split chapter, covering the first half of both dates. 

**xxx**

True to his word, Eddie was observing the date between John and Dawn. 

Just his location didn't exactly match with the location he had given Trish. He was at the same restaurant, but he wasn't out of eavesdropping range. If Eddie had to give an exact location, it would be at the same table as Dawn and John. And the main reasoning behind that was because it wasn't exactly a blind date. Technically, it wasn't even a first date for the pair.. And it wasn't even a second date. Trish, like Eddie, knew that John and Dawn had started dating three weeks ago. But, for purposes of getting Lita out that night, Dawn had lied. 

"You know, mamacita," Eddie raised an eyebrow at the brunette, "Li-Li is probably gonna be pissed off when she finds out."

The New Jersey native shrugged, "And that'll be any different because? I know she'll be mad."

Eddie set down his fork, eyeing the brunette curiously. "So why do it in the first place?"

"Because," Dawn dabbed at the corners of her mouth, the napkin set to the side of her plate. "Every other night or so, Trish and I do the usual- grab Lita and drag her out with us.. And each time it ends the same."

"Which would be...?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Lita trying to make a run for it and when she can't.. She parks herself at the bar or at the pool table."

Eddie nodded slowly, "An' since that obviously doesn't work.. Why resort to a blind date?"

Dawn shrugged, "Why not? I mean, yeah, Trish and I know how stubborn she can be.. And we know how pissed off she'll get when she realizes she's been completely set up."

Latino Heat shook his head, "That still doesn't explain why--"

"All Trish and I really want, is for Li to live a little." Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Ever since the break-up with Matt, she's been walking around with this stick up her ass."

"Uh huh," Eddie turned questioning eyes to John. "So how did you get--"

John shrugged, "Simple really.. As I explained to the girls earlier, he was lookin' for someone with similar interests."

Eddie nearly spit out his iced tea. repeating dubiously: "Similar interests?" He snorted, "Randy and Lita? Having similar interests? They're opposites, essa. I mean the only thing they probably have in common is that they're both employed by Vinnie Mac."

Dawn shook her head, "You don't know that Eddie.." A thoughtful frown, "But out of curiosity .. John? What similar interests do they supposedly have?"

"Well uh.." John rubbed his forearm, shifting uneasily in his seat. "They both like sushi?"

Dawn let out a low sigh, "If you're going to tell me that's all they have in common.."

John held up his hands in defense, "I didn' say that, did I?"

"Then what else, pray tell, do they have in common?"

The West Newbury native shrugged, "They listen to the same type of music--"

"Li likes punk rock, alternative rock.."

"Rock is rock," John interrupted with a grin. "Uh.. They both like dogs."

Dawn groaned, "That describes plenty of people.."

John made a face, "Well I wasn't the one who decided they would be okay for each other did I? Shit, I don' even understand all this mess."

The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose, "I know that honey.. Trish has equal blame since she's the one who set them up. But you saw how they were earlier. That doesn't look like two people who have similar interests."

"Look woman, I'm a wrestler.. I ain't no matchmaker." He waited a beat before adding: "That an' Trish was badgerin' me, tellin' me I had to find a date for Lita."

"Whatever," Dawn smoothed out the skirt of her dress. "Let's just be prepared to put a lot of distance between us and Li after dinner is over."

Eddie and John blinked in unison, Latino Heat making the verbal inquiry: "Why?"

"Well duh.." Dawn took a sip from her iced water, "Chances are high that Li's gonna be pissed off.. She'll need a target.. Need I go on?"

Her dinner companions shook their heads, the three falling silent then to finish their meal. 

**xxx**

While Trish, Dawn, John and Eddie worried about how the other date was going; Jeff was watching in shock. Truth be told, the Cameron native had been prepared for the worst. And especially after the long conversation he had with Trish about the possibly volatile situation he would be supervising. His suspicions had been raised before they arrived to the restaurant, neither Lita or Randy saying a word.. Or at least not to each other. Needless to say, the green eyed Southerner had been expecting for it to all go downhill from there. But, that was not the case. And at first, Jeff thought it was the atmosphere that was keeping the peace, since they were situated at one of the city's Japanese restaurants. That part, of course, had been careful planning on the part of one blonde, Canadian Diva. But, unlike Eddie, Jeff was not sitting with the unlikely pair. Jeff wasn't even in hearing range of them for that matter.. But he could see them from his table. And the sight his eyes beheld, surprised him. 

"I'm sorry if I offended you or something," Lita toyed idly with the cloth napkin in her hands. "You just didn't strike me as the type to listen to Pantera or Metallica."

Randy shook his head, "Let me guess, you pegged me as a Hip Hop fan or something, right?"

Lita nodded, "More or less, yeah.. Again, sorry if I offended you."

He shrugged, "I guess I can see where you'd get the impression.."

"Oh?"

The St. Louis resident grimaced, "When I'm not hanging around H and Flair, I'm hanging around John.. John listens to that.."

"Crap?" Lita supplied with a wry smile. "Trish listens to it all the freakin' time."

Randy nodded, "John likes to claim it's real music but, I don't think so."

"Well, when half of the lyrics are censored.." Lita shrugged, "Not to say that it doesn't cross music genres but--"

"Yeah," he glanced around a moment, before blue eyes settled back on her. "So.. What do you do in your free time?"

The redhead shrugged, "Aside from getting set up on blind dates and being dragged out by well meaning friends? I have my charity.. But, I don't really have that much free time." A pause, while she sipped her iced water, "What about you?"

"The same more or less," Randy straightened his shirt sleeves. "Except the charity and this is the first blind date my friends have set me up on."

Lita chuckled, "Consider yourself lucky.. But then, I wouldn't exactly expect for guys to pull the same kind of crap that Trish or Dawn pull."

With a smirk, he nodded. "They don't.. Unless one of those friends in question is dating someone named Dawn."

Hazel eyes glinted curiously, "Really now.." She shook her head, "Trish is dating Chris.. I know Vikki just started seeing Dave, which leaves one more suspect." With a muffled groan she added: "I should've known.."

An eyebrow raised, "I take it this happens often."

She shook her head, "No actually.. This is the first time they've taken the blind date route, which given the group of friends in question.. I'm actually shocked."

His head inclined, chopsticks in hand. "That you're still sitting here or that I'm sitting across from you?"

"Both actually," She pushed back a few strands of loose hair, "Blind dates really aren't my cup of tea.. Trish and Dawn both know that."

Randy nodded, "I can't really say I'm a big fan of blind dates either. Not that this particular line of work leaves much time for dates to begin with, but--"

"Yeah.." she trailed off, the tablecloth falling victim to the same fate as her napkin. "I mean, my friends say blind dates are prefect for someone like me since they're risky and you never know what'll happen."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Before we got to the hotel room, John was saying something about how, 'you only live once'." He rolled his shoulders, "The way he was talking, I almost thought we were walking into a war zone."

"Not far from the truth," she quipped dryly. "No offense, but you were the last person I expected to see."

He leaned forwards a touch, "No offense taken, because I can say the same.. But, this could've turned out worse."

"The night isn't over yet," she reminded bluntly. "But, for arguments sake, how could this have turned out worse?"

He gestured absently with the chopsticks, "We could've gotten into a car accident on the way here, the food could suck.. We could get food poisoning--"

Lita cut him off with a dry smile. "I get the point, so could you please stop before I lose my appetite?" 

"Just trying to make conversation.."

The redhead rolled her eyes, using the chopsticks in her hand as a gesturing tool. "Well here's a tip.. The prospect of food poisoning while you're trying to eat? That's not a good subject." 

Jeff watched as Randy rolled his eyes in lieu of a verbal response, the Cameron native supressing a chuckle when the two reached for the same piece of sushi. And to both Jeff and Lita's surprise, the self proclaimed Legend Killer selected another piece. Granted yes, neither of them really knew much about Randy Orton, but what they did know.. Well, suffice it to say, it wasn't very flattering. Still Jeff reasoned that since they weren't trying to kill each other or cause bodily harm, things were going well. Whether it stayed that way, remained to be seen, but for now.. Jeff relaxed and relayed the latest developments back to a still stunned Trish. The blonde Diva, much like Dawn, knew full well that Lita wouldn't be very happy when they met up at the club later. Also like Dawn, Trish had her doubts about the blind date.. Especially given the two people on that date. Truth be told, Trish would've expected for either Randy or Lita to have made a run for it by now. But, to her utmost surprise, they were apparently enjoying dinner. And although she knew the night still wasn't over, so far, the date between Randy and Lita was going better than she had hoped. 

Now they just had to get through the rest of dinner and the trip to the club unscathed. 

**xxx**

Additional Note: Anyway, I'm trying to tie up the short series stuff I had started.. I have new stories that I want to publish, but didn't want to publish those until I had more stuff finished. So, my intent is to wrap this piece up by the second week of September. We'll see how it goes. Thank you in advance for leaving a review! 


	5. Part Five

**Lose My Breath**

  
Disclaimer: I lay claim to nothing that is recognizable. Period.  
Spoilers: Yeah, sure..from me?  
Summary: Dawn and Lita get a little bit more than they bargained for when they agree to let a friend play matchmaker.  
Pairings: You'll see.  
Notes: No set timeline really, just the rosters are joined. Come to think of it, this story uses none of the present storylines (obviously). But, hm. How about before the whole Chris/Trish storyline and tossing the public break-up with Matt in earlier. So just work with me, and we'll be okay. Also, the writing style is a tad different from my usual, but I wanted to try something different.  
Funky In Fishnet- I am a huge fan of alternate and/or non conventional pairings. Most, if not all of my stories have at least one.. The point is, your review meant a great deal to me.  
My thanks and gratitude to: Latisha C., Shadown Shawnna, MissPhillipinesSuperStar, wwefan01, Myth87 and CNIMBWM for the reviews! 

**xxx**

As planned, the respective dates and their appointed 'supervisors' met up after dinner. 

Of course, Eddie and Jeff stuck around long enough to drop off their passengers; the two having received instructions to do just that before they had arrived at the hotel. As a result, Dawn and John tried to put more distance between themselves and the redhead once they had gotten inside the club. Much to their surprise, however, Lita wasn't on the warpath.. Rather, the redheaded Diva looked to be enjoying herself, chatting amiably with Randy from the moment they exited Jeff's rental car. But that still didn't mean that Dawn was going to take the chance of setting the Sanford resident off. Which was why, when the six were safely inside the chosen club, Dawn made a beeline for the dance floor; dragging a slightly bewildered John along with her. 

"Well.." Trish blinked at the brunette's back. "That was.. Odd."

Lita shrugged, the four soon settling at a booth. "It's just Dawn being Dawn.." She waited a beat, "And why didn't you or Dawn say anything about her already dating John?"

The Canadian Diva shrugged in turn, "We really didn't think it would make that much of a difference. I mean, there were plenty of times that you did turn down the offer to club hop."

"And with good reason," the redhead snorted as she settled back in the booth. "You both mean the world to me, no doubt about that.. But there are times when I'd rather be alone."

The blonde woman nodded, "Honestly, if you want to know why.. You'd have to ask Dawn, because I'm not sure."

Lita offered a nonchalant shrug, "I'll keep that in mind then." She smiled wryly, "Though I do have to give the two of you credit.. More so Dawn, I guess."

Trish eyed her skeptically, forearms coming to rest on the table surface. "How so?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "I had my suspicions, but nothing really beyond that." An eyebrow raised, "I mean when one of you is late getting back.. Sure, I can understand, but when it's both of you?"

"So, we had a few double dates that went late.." Trish smiled winningly, "Look on the bright side.. You had the hotel room to yourself for a while."

Chris sent a curious look between the two, "All three of you in one hotel room without bloodshed?"

Trish shook her head, lacing one of his hands with hers. "No, sweetie.. Li was the alternating roomie between myself, Dawn and Vikki."

"Speaking of Vikki," hazel eyes idly glanced to the dance floor before shifting back to Trish. "Where is she?"

"Probably back at the hotel with Dave," the reply originated from the redhead's left. "I'm pretty certain I saw her, before I met up with John and Chris."

Trish nodded slowly, "Yeah.. Vikki had said she already made plans for tonight." A slight frown, "She also said that, she might meet up with us here."

A brief moment of silence fell, broken when the redhead burst into a fit of laughter.

The other three eyed her cautiously, Trish finally questioning the redhead. "Is everything alright, Li?"

"Yeah.. Just thinking that's all."

Trish blinked, "About what?"

Lita hesitated, glancing briefly to her left before she explained. "It's just.. You're dating Chris, Dawn's dating John and Vikki's dating Dave, right? I guess I'm finding it hard to believe that one of you three hadn't thought of this before."

The Canadian Diva giggled, "We did actually.. Right after Dawn hooked up with John." Hazel eyes glanced between Randy and Lita. "We just didn't think the two of you would be so hot about the prospect."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "So what changed between then and now? I mean, how were you so sure this would work?"

Trish shrugged, stating bluntly: "I never said it would work.. Especially given how the two of you reacted back at the hotel."

Lita made a face, "That still doesn't answer the question, blondie."

"I'm not really sure what changed.." Trish slouched slightly in the booth. "As far as me, Dawn and Vikki are concerned.. It was a matter of getting Li here out and about again.. As for you," she glanced to Randy. "You'd have to ask John."

Randy snorted, "Somehow I doubt John has it in him.."

Trish held up her hands in mock defense, "Well.. Dawn and I may have dropped a few hints.. But, in our defense we never said you specifically. That part, was all John's doing." 

**

xxx

**

The four remained at the booth for a good fifteen minutes.. Discussing random things and not so random things at will. It wasn't to say that they didn't want to join Dawn and John on the dance floor, just that this really wasn't their scene. Sure, they were all up for a good night out, but in most cases.. It would be far away from club and house music. But, since they were there to have a good time, eventually they did move from the booth.. Just not all of them. While Trish did manage to talk Chris into joining her on the dance floor, Lita and Randy opted for a game of pool. Trish assured Dawn that Lita wasn't out for blood, but suggested that perhaps the brunette speak with the redhead later that week. It was during the game of pool that Victoria and Dave entered the club, the pair in question heading for the redhead and the self proclaimed Legend Killer. 

"Li.. Randy," Victoria nodded in greeting. "Mind if we join?"

"Vikki.. Dave," Lita replied, shrugging all the same. "I really don't care." Smiling wryly to the dark haired woman she added: "I need to kick your butt in pool, anyway.. Even up the score."

Victoria snorted, shrugging out of her jacket. "We'll see about that, now won't we."

Hazel eyes glinted with an unspoken challenge. "I'm telling you Vikki, my luck is changing."

"Alright then, hot shot." The dark haired Diva brandished a cue, "How about you put your money where your mouth is and we have a little friendly wager?"

Lita grinned, setting the chalk down. "You're on." Raising an eyebrow she continued: "8 or 9 ball?"

"Hey pool sharks," Dave glanced between the two Diva's, a small gesture between himself and Randy. "Aren't you forgetting about us?"

Victoria and Lita exchanged a look, the California native speaking first. "Well, if we make it 8 ball, we can play in pairs." Dark eyes turned to Randy, "If you're up to getting your ass kicked."

Randy scoffed, "More like you and Dave will get your asses kicked."

The D.C native raised an eyebrow, using the cue stick in his hand as a gesturing tool. "I don't think so, pal." He pointed between the third generation wrestler and the pool table, "Rack 'em."

Lita eyed her date skeptically, the two now standing opposite Dave and Victoria. "Are you any good?"

"Of course I am," Randy rolled his shoulders before racking up the pool balls. "Trust me on this, we won't lose."

Victoria smirked, "Ya know.. Maybe Vince should consider a billiards league.. That'd probably go over better then the XFL."

Lita rolled her eyes, "The chances of that happening are about as likely as the women's division getting another belt." She picked up the cue ball, glancing sideways to Randy. "Who's breaking?"

Randy made an open gesture, stepping back from the pool table. "Ladies first."

The redhead snorted, leaning slightly over the pool table. "I'm really no lady in the prim and proper sense, but for arguements sake.." Lita trailed off, aligning her cue with the cue ball. "Vikki, Dave? Prepare to lose."

Dave and Victoria rolled their eyes in response, Randy smirking broadly as a striped ball sunk into a side pocket.

"I guess that makes us stripes then." Randy switched spots with the redhead, moving further alongside the pool table. "Nice shot, by the way."

Lita shrugged nonchalantly, "When ya play enough pool.. Sometimes you get good."

"Sheer luck," Dave stated with a roll of his shoulders. "You two are going down."

Randy shrugged in response, forgoing a verbal comment to sink the next shot. "That shot says.. No."

Victoria shook her head, "So you got lucky with the break and the second shot.. Big freakin--"

"Bank shot.." Lita cut her off, nodding to the chosen striped ball. "Just watch.."

"Nice." Randy commented first, "And now to make it four down.."

Dave snorted, "And here you said you couldn't play pool."

The third generation wrestler glanced up before he took the shot. "I lied." Randy waited a a moment, watching as the ball sunk into the pocket. "How much are you two paying us again?"

The dark haired Diva rolled her eyes, "And what makes you so sure you're gonna win, huh? One of you might scratch." She frowned, "Unless Li's also been lying about how she can't play pool."

The redheaded Diva grinned innocently, "I wasn't exactly staying in all those nights that you, Dawn and Trish went out.. Sometimes Eddie, Rey, Rob and I were at a pool hall." Sinking her shot, she amended: "Most of the time, now that I think about it."

Dave smirked, "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you ran into Randy there?"

"Not really," Randy replied as he lined up for the next shot. "Saw each other, maybe but that was about it." 

The conversation continued to flow easily as the pool game finished with a rare shutout. Of course, Victoria and Dave did question if their fellow superstars were also moonlighting as professional pool hustlers. Both Lita and Randy denied the 'accusation', the four then setting up for a re-match.. But only after Dave and Victoria paid for a round of drinks. The stipulation for the re-match was the same, the losers buying the next round for the four. And while they took their break between games; Dawn, John, Trish and Chris meandered back from the dance floor. It was back at the booth that they discussed exactly when they would be leaving the club.. Especially since only four of them had taken their own rental cars. Eventually it was arranged for Dawn and John to hitch a ride back with Trish and Chris, while Randy and Lita would head back with Dave and Victoria. That made the most sense anyway since Lita's room-mate for that night just happened to be the raven haired Diva. And once designated drivers had been appointed; the eight split for the dance floor or pool tables. 


	6. Part Six

**Lose My Breath**

  
Disclaimer: I lay claim to nothing that is recognizable. Period.  
Spoilers: Yeah, sure..from me?  
Summary: Dawn and Lita get a little bit more than they bargained for when they agree to let a friend play matchmaker.  
Pairings: Victoria/Batista, Dawn/John Cena, Trish/Chris Jericho, Lita/Randy Orton  
Notes: Longer chapter because well, it's the end! My thanks and utmost gratitude to the reviewers. Thank you all so much for your patience, your feedback and for taking the time to read this little piece of mine.  
Thank you to: Latisha C., Shadow Shawnna, Myth 87, em, Funky in Fishnet, Princess Hermione, MissPhillipinesSuperStar, wwefan01 and CNIMBWM for the reviews on the previous chapter! 

**xxx**

They say time flies when you're having fun. But that would depend on your definition of fun. 

But, if you were to ask Dave and Victoria, they weren't having a lot of fun. They were having some fun, just given the environment they were currently in. They weren't having fun because after three games of pool, they were out of one hundred, sixty five dollars and seventy three cents. Of course, it was really only one hundred and fifty dollars.. But taxes and tips added on the extra dollars and cents. And on the flip side of things, Randy and Lita were reaping the rewards of three consecutive victories in pool. It went without saying that the two were drunk.. But, thankfully, they weren't painfully drunk. They could still stand and they could still remember their names, birthdates and occupations.. They could also recite the alphabet but they could not count to one hundred by fives. Subsequently, that had been the point when the alcohol stopped flowing. Not only for their safety, but also because Dave and Victoria didn't want to risk having two drunkards throwing up in the backseat of their rental car. Added to that, none of the eight present seemed ready to leave anytime soon. Giving the four non-driving alcohol was not in the game plan for those driving.. And as such; Victoria, Dave, Chris and Trish were debating about what to do. So far, almost an hour had passed without alcohol and those who had been drinking were starting to get impatient. To pass the time -- and despite warnings against it-- John and Dawn agreed to a game of pool with Randy and Lita. 

"Alright.." Dawn almost slurred, the cue chalk in hand. "I'm broke so.. No money on the line."

Lita eyed her suspiciously, "Who said we were playing for anything?" She waited a beat: "And don't even try and give me the 'you're broke' crap, 'cos I know you aren't."

"It's pool.." Dawn set the chalk down. "We hafta play for something."

"No we don't," the redhead spoke up before Randy could say a word. "My buzz is starting to wear off anyway, so.. Let's just make this a friendly game."

The brunette Diva raised an eyebrow, "Afraid you'll lose?"

Lita snorted indifferently, "Please Dawn.. I'm not afraid of losing to you in a game of pool. But that doesn't mean I trust you where it concerns stakes."

Randy sent her a questioning look, "What's the big deal?"

"It's Dawn.." Lita replied simply, as if that would explain everything. "Just trust me on this.. Knowing her, she'll try and make this some sort of sink and kiss game."

The New Jersey native blinked, "Now whatever gives you that idea?"

"Because you've tried it already," Victoria commented dryly. "Give it up Dawn, if it won't work on drunk people it won't work at all."

"See?" Lita swept her hair from her face, "That is why you do not let Dawn decide the stakes in any game."

John rolled his eyes, cue in hand. "Whateva.. Can we just start the damn game? It don' really matter if we're playin' for somethin' or not."

Randy's eyes glinted mischeivously. "Well, how about we do have stakes.." He held up a hand when Lita opened her mouth to argue against it. "We'll make it simple."

John raised an eyebrow, "Keep talkin'.."

The third generation wrestler nodded, "When we win.. You," he gestured first to John. "Can not play that crap you call 'music' for a month."

"Hell no," John protested instantly. "An' jus' what makes you so sure you're gonna win, huh?"

"Two weeks then.." Randy amended with a shrug, "And take my word for it, John. We are going to win."

The West Newbury native snorted, "That still ain't fair.."

"Okay.. then.. Dawn," Hazel eyes fell on the Diva in question, "You leave me alone where it concerns dating, guys and clothing for three weeks."

The brunette scoffed, "Why three weeks when John only has two?"

"Then John has to go without his 'crap' for three weeks," Randy spoke up before John could utter a word. Glancing between John and Dawn he continued: "Name your stakes."

"Aight.." John rolled his shoulders, "When we win.. You," he glanced pointedly to Randy, "Have to go to a hip hop concert of my choosin'.. An' you hafta dress the part."

"Now that's just stupid.." Randy muttered to himself.

"I ain't finished.." John set down the cue he was holding, "You also gotta listen to the music for three weeks."

Randy waved it off dismissively, "Fine.. Whatever. Are we ready now?"

Dawn glanced to the redheaded Diva, "When we win.. I get to take you shopping and you must wear what I pick for three weeks."

Lita grimaced, "I can deal with that.."

"Not finished," Dawn stated with a grin. "There must be at least one date per week during those three weeks.. And if you can't find a date, I get to choose."

"Whatever," Lita shrugged nonchalantly, "If we have the stakes clear.. Let's play." 

**

xxx

**

Randy and Lita had been confident from the get go, that they would not lose. They were, after all, coming off a three game win streak. What they didn't count on, were subtle interferences by Trish, Victoria and Dave. The combined efforts of the three, lead to one close game.. Dawn and John holding a narrow lead over Lita and Randy. And when Lita and Randy pointed out that their opposition had cheated.. Dawn and John replied that they had never established clear cut rules. Suffice it to say, Randy and Lita were pretty much shit out of luck. The odds were clearly not in their favor, but that didn't sway them from trying to win anyway. Not to their entire surprise, John sunk the winning shot.. Sealing the fates of the next three weeks. Thankfully, both John and Dawn agreed to hold off on 'cashing in' until the next week.. Leaving Randy and Lita with a window of four days before the were left at the respective mercy of John and Dawn. It went without saying that neither Randy or Lita were really looking forward to the three weeks in question, but there was really nothing they could do about it. At any rate, the eight ended up staying at the club for another hour, this time with all parties convening on the dance floor. And while John, Dawn, Chris and Trish remained on the dance floor for the full hour; Dave, Victoria, Randy and Lita retreated back to the booth after twenty minutes. 

"This is boring," Victoria stated with a yawn. "I don't know about the two of you, but I'm about ready to leave."

Lita nodded her agreement, "Leaving sounds like a pretty good idea to me. I'm all Dawn and Trish'd out."

Dave slid out of the booth first, "Well it's not like we hafta wait for those four.. So, let's go."

Victoria slid out next, "Just meet me outside, I'll go tell Dawn, Trish, John and Chris that we're leaving."

Randy, Lita and Dave nodded in confirmation, the three making their much needed exit from the club shortly after.

The redhead shifted uncomfortably as they waited on the sidewalk, "I hate high heels.." She tugged in vain at the hem of her dress, "And stupid dresses."

Randy smirked, "I'd say something but.. I have a feeling I'll get hit for it."

Lita smiled thinly, "Either that or I'll try to push you into the path of the next oncoming vehicle."

Dave rolled his eyes at the two, "I don't know why you're complaning.. You aren't the ones who lost money."

Randy shrugged, "Not our fault that we're better at pool."

"Then we'll just have a re-match," Dave reasoned with a grin. "Unless you two are afraid of losing."

"The only reason we lost to John and Dawn is because they cheated," Lita pointed out sardonically. "But, if you and Vikki want to lose again, by all means.. Let's have a re-match."

"Okay.." Victoria began once she joined them, "Dawn wanted to remind you of the stakes.. She said she'll talk to you about the whole three date thing tomorrow."

"Sounds fun," Lita quipped dryly, "Was there anything else my tormentor wanted to add?"

The raven haired Diva shook her head, "Nope.. but, Randy.. John wanted you to know that he'll drop off the C.D's to you on Monday.. Clothes will be taken care of later."

"I'm looking forward to it, really.." Randy rolled his eyes. "Can we go now?"

"I'll get the car," Dave stated first. "Shouldn't take me too long."

"Oh.. Vikki," Hazel eyes turned to the dark haired Diva, "There's been talk of a re-match.. If you and Dave are up to losing again."

Victoria snorted, "We won't lose to you two again.. I can promise you that. As for the re-match? Just name the time."

Lita rolled her eyes in response, her attention focusing next on finding the keycard to her hotel room.

"Look for it in the car or something," Victoria grabbed the redhead's elbow. "Dave's across the street, so lets just get out of here."

The redhead huffed, but complied none the less, the three then dashing quickly across the street to meet the awaiting vehicle. "It wouldn't have taken me that long, Vikki."

Victoria rolled her eyes, waiting until they were all safely in the car. "Who're rooming with tonight anyway?"

"Dawn," Lita replied in the blink of an eye, "Which is why I'm hoping I have my keycard with me."

Victoria nodded, "Well if it all comes down to it, you can crash with me."

Nimble fingers finally grasped the the tell-tale piece of plastic. "Thank God," Lita let out a sigh of relief. "I probably would've needed to stay with you Vikki.. Who knows when those four will be done."

Victoria swept her hair from her face, "They'll probably be there until closing time.. Which is normal."

The redhead nodded, "And with all luck.. Dawn'll forget about the stakes."

"Highly unlikely," Victoria replied with shake of her head. "Where it concerns stuff like that, Dawn won't forget."

"I can always hope," Lita stated with a shrug. "If Dawn wasn't so pushy, I wouldn't mind so much."

"Last stop, hotel sweet hotel." Dave called out as they pulled into the hotel parking garage. "That'll be one hundred bucks each.. Plus tips." 

**xxx**

The three passengers rolled their eyes in response, the four exiting the vehicle shortly after to head to the hotel. During the short walk there, they figured that one week from tonight would be a good time for the planned re-match. Lita and Victoria figuring a little dinner before the re-match could also be added. It was also on the short trip, that Dave brought up the fact that he had somehow managed to get four tickets to an upcoming concert. And since Randy and Lita happened to be there, they were invited along for the ride. The prospect of a camping trip was also brought up, the four eventually deciding to leave that for a later discussion. They then parted ways in the lobby, but not after making plans to meet for breakfast the next morning. Dave and Victoria taking one elevator while Lita and Randy took another.

"What floor are you on?"

"Third," Lita glanced sideways, "You don't have to--"

Randy shrugged, "It's not a big deal.. And besides, I'm on the third floor, so it's on my way."

Lita shrugged in turn, the two falling silent until the elevator reached the designated floor. "I'm halfway down the hallway.. Right side."

Randy nodded, falling in step with her. "All the way at the end of the hallway.. Left side."

The Diva fiddled with the strap of the purse in her possession, "So.. Tonight wasn't that bad.."

"No, it wasn't.." Randy smirked, "Even if Dawn and John had to cheat to win that last game of pool."

Lita scoffed, "Well they probably realized it was the only way they'd win.." She blinked, "And when the hell did I get this cocky?"

"It could be a side effect," Randy suggested in a joking manner. "I've been told that my ego is the size of a third world country."

The redhead laughed in response, "There is a fine line between egotistical and confident though.. Confident is just a nicer way of putting it."

"I guess," Randy jammed a hand into a pants pocket. "Halfway down the hallway.. Right side."

She let her arms hang loosely at her sides, "I wasn't exactly expecting to enjoy tonight. Just, the way the day began.. And then well.."

"I get the picture," Randy leaned against the wall, "So, how did it go?"

Lita shrugged, "I had a good time, actually.. You aren't as much of an ass as I thought you were."

"I'll take that as a compliment.." Randy replied almost uneasily, "You aren't as much of a bitch as I've heard."

"I can be a bitch.." Lita reminded him then, "But only when it's necessary."

To that he shrugged, "So.. This is good night then."

Lita nodded, "I can give you my cell phone number. Not that you have to take it or anything.."

"We'll exchange.." he reasoned with a tiny grin, "Over breakfast, tomorrow."

"That works." Lita brought out the keycard from the purse. "Well, I'm exhausted so.."

Randy pushed off from the wall, standing in front of her. "We should do this again."

Lita eyed him dubiously before she eventually nodded. "I'd like that." A slow smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "I didn't think I'd say that by the end of tonight but.."

"Yeah.." He took one of her hands in his, mouth just brushing over her knuckles. "Good night, Lita."

A look of shock filtered through her eyes, she holding on to his hand. One tug and one quick peck to the cheek later: "Good night, Randy." 

Almost caught of guard, Randy nodded in response, waiting until she released his hand before he made his way down the hallway. And for her part, Lita entered the hotel room, kicking off her high heels the moment the door was opened. A breath she hadn't realized she was holding was released, the dress soon disposed and traded for a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt. She hadn't expected for the date to go well.. Especially after she had found out who her date was. Truth be told, she had started preparing for the worst the moment Randy had set foot in the hotel room. But, to her surprise, she had proven herself wrong. Randy really wasn't that bad.. Or at the very least, he wasn't at all what she had thought he was. For the most part, anyway. Still though, the date had gone well and to her utmost surprise, plans for a second date had been made. Where it would go, Lita wasn't exactly sure.. But, for now, she was perfectly fine with taking it day by day. 

-FIN- 

Author Note: Now, I'm not sure what else I'll do.. I might do a sequel to the series. And if I do, it'll more than likely be another short series focusing a bit more on Dave/Victoria, Randy/Lita. But, that's a might, not a definite.. So, we'll see what we see. On a final note: Thank you in advance to any reviewers! 


End file.
